


Delineado y un buen descanso

by lady_chibineko



Series: San Valentín Mystrade 2017 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Acurrucamiento en el sofá, El perro hace lo que quiere al final, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de San Valentín 2017 del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook, con el siguiente prompt: Mycroft solo acepta ver televisión si Greg se acurruca en el sofá con él. No menores de 14 años.





	Delineado y un buen descanso

**Título: Delineado y un buen descanso**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. Esta historia entra en el universo que nos trajeron Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC de Londres.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics de San Valentín 2017 del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us._

 **Dedicatoria:** A l@s amantes del Mystrade como yo. 

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- ¿Myc?- llamó Greg Lestrade ni bien llegó a casa de la Yard.

Había sido un día difícil... replanteemos eso: había sido una semana de porquería, pero había terminado por fin, y a pesar de que aún quedaba todo el papeleo que significaba armar el informe de rigor sobre el caso para los superiores; ahora en lo único que quería pensar era en estar en casa, con su esposo, quien por cierto se suponía que ya debería de haber llegado según el mensaje de texto recibido esa misma tarde.

Pero no había señales del hombre, lo cual por lo general no tendría nada de malo, excepto porque era viernes y no cualquier viernes, sino el viernes que ambos habían designado para ver una película en casa; y el primero en llegar estaba obligado a preparar el pop corn (no olía a pop corn) y las bebidas.

Ergo: O Mycroft aún no llegaba, o acababa de ganarse un ligero ataque de cosquillas.

El detective inspector terminó de colgar el abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta y se encaminó hacia la cocina, y lo que encontró allí lo hizo sonreír.

Muy bien, su pelirrojo favorito estaba perdonado, pensó con cariño al ver el paquete de pop corn para microondas, el par de botellas pequeñas de cerveza para Greg y una copa al lado de una botella ya casi vacía de vino que ya había durado varias semanas. Alguien había estado esperándolo después de todo.

Greg frunció el entrecejo; igual aquello se le hacía raro ¿Dónde estaba entonces Mycroft?

Evaluó la botella, apenas una copa y media a lo mucho. Metió tanto la botella como la copa y las cervezas al refrigerador para que volviesen a enfriarse un poco, y optó por dejar de lado el pop corn a favor de buscar a Mycroft.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, sobre todo porque la presencia de Ringo, su perro sin pelo mestizo, le dio una buena pista. El pobre estaba tirado frente a la puerta del ambiente que Myc utilizaba a manera de despacho en casa. Greg suspiró.

Para que su pelirrojo dejase que lo acorralasen con trabajo justo antes de ver una película ya previamente programada por ambos, debía de ser algo importante.

Tal vez otro día sería.

\- ¡Ey, Ringo! Hola muchacho ¿Esperando a papá? Buen chico, no es bueno dejarlo solo ¿Cierto? Pero ahora el que está solo eres tú... y yo, supongo.- el hombre volvió a suspirar, pensando en recoger todo de la mesa de la cocina y dejarlo ordenado para otro día, cuando de pronto la puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe- ¿Myc?

\- Si señor... no señor... veré de resolver todo el problema a primera hora del día lunes... por supuesto- dijo el pelirrojo con el teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja, para de pronto cubrirlo con la otra mano y mirar de frente a su pareja- Dame 10... 15 minutos- dijo casi con desesperación y volvió su atención al teléfono- Por supuesto que no señor, el acuerdo...- y el político desapareció una vez más tras la puerta del estudio, dejando sin embargo esta vez al policía con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Vamos muchacho, vamos a prepararlo todo.- dijo de bueno humor, palmeando su propia pierna como señal para que el perro lo siguiese, cosa que el animal hizo con prontitud, aunque solo para terminar echándose en el sofá a dormir la siesta.

Volvió a la cocina y sin pensarlo dos veces puso el pop corn para microondas de vuelta en la alacena y sacó en su lugar pop corn para preparar en olla, pues la verdad lo prefería sobre el otro. Un poco de aceite y algo de mantequilla a un lado antes de poner la olla a calentar para empezar la cocción. El bol grande estaría lleno del tesoro blanco en tan solo unos pocos minutos.

Mientras la olla calentaba fue a dar un vistazo a la alacena y aprovechó para sacar la salsa de ensalada y poner un poco en un recipiente pequeño, para luego tomar un par de zanahorias y algo de apio del refrigerador y colocarlo todo a un lado. A Myc le encantaba mordisquear después de todo palitos de zanahoria y apio entre puñado y puñado de pop corn. Pronto el aceite y el maíz eran añadidos y Greg se permitió sonreír mientras recordaba de buen talante como todo aquello comenzó.

Fue cuando ambos aún estaban en su etapa de enamoramiento y Greg finalmente se decidió a invitar a Mycroft a su pequeño departamento de soltero, donde no solo recidía él, sino también su perro Ringo.

Hay que decir que la cara de Mycroft al conocer a Ringo fue de antología.

\- Tienes... un perro.- fue lo único que dijo un petrificado Mycroft en la entrada del departamento ante la presencia del perro que lo miraba con curiosidad.

\- ¿Mmm? Oh, sí. Te presento a Ringo. Lo encontré en un callejón hace algunos años, todo pequeñito y desnutrido y sin nada de pelo... parecía una rata.- dijo el policía con una sonrisa antes de acuclillarse y abrir los brazos, dejando que el entusiasta can se fundiese con él en un abrazo- Creo que aún parece una rata, pero es la rata más bonita del mundo.- señaló sin poder evitar plantar un sonoro beso en el hocico del pelado animal.

Y es que el perro casi no tenía pelo, a excepción de un poco sobre la cabeza y otro poco en el pecho y el lomo.

\- Es un perro sin pelo peruano.- señaló de pronto Mycroft, aún sin moverse de su lugar- O por lo menos presenta fuertes características para ser un mestizo.- señaló lo obvio.

\- Lo sé.- aceptó Greg con la misma sonrisa, aun haciéndole cariños al animal que a esas alturas estaba echado panza arriba en el piso- Me lo dijo el veterinario al cual lo llevé, creí que estaba enfermo o algo, pero a pesar de lo desnutrido estaba bastante sano. Gracias al cielo que la ex no quiso pelearlo durante el divorcio. La casa y el dinero, eso lo puedo volver a tener con algo de trabajo y tiempo, pero mi Ringo...- y se dirigió al perro- Tú eres irremplazable ¿Cierto muchacho?

El animal emitió chillidos alegres ante la atención que le estaban dando, lo cual solo sirvió para que Greg sonriese aún más. Entonces el detective enfocó su atención en el político- ¡Ey! Ven aquí para presentarlos- pidió feliz como una perdiz.

Mycroft tragó duro, los perros por lo general no lo querían; pero cuando Greg se ponía así era imposible negarse. Dio un paso tentativo y luego otro más, y extendió una mano que fue de pronto pescada por sorpresa y puesta sobre el lomo tibio del animal. Mycroft se asustó.

\- Tiene fiebre.- dijo preocupado.

Greg soltó una risotada.

\- Por supuesto que no, es solo que es un chico caliente, como su dueño.- respondió con un guiño coqueto, y luego dirigió la mano que aún tenía sujeta a la nariz del perro, que estaba bien fría- ¿Ves?- tras lo cual finalmente soltó a Mycroft- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Podríamos ver una película o algo en la tele- ofreció el hombre de manera causal mientras entraba en la cocina.

Ante la mención de la televisión, el perro comenzó a soltar de nuevo emocionados chillidos en tanto que movía la cola de manera eufórica; sin embargo Mycroft no pareció tan entusiasmado con la idea.

\- En realidad- dijo de manera lenta, como evaluando sus palabras- No acostumbro ver televisión, Gregory.

\- Oh- fue la respuesta de Greg, quien cerveza en mano lo veía desde la puerta de la cocina.

Mycroft pudo leer la preocupación y desilusión en los ojos hazel y decidió completar la idea que su mente albergaba.

\- Más bien, yo estaba pensando en... otro tipo de actividad, algo más físico por así decirlo.

Cuando el detective consultor casi se atraganta con el trago, Mycroft estuvo seguro de que la idea había sido captada de manera correcta. Tomó a Gregory por la corbata y se acercó con aire seductor.

\- Entonces... la habitación...

Esa tarde la televisión y todo lo demás fue olvidado. Incluyendo a Ringo que suspirando se quedó sobre el sofá.

Sin embargo, cuando un par de meses después, a mediados de otoño, Mycroft pasó de nuevo por el departamento de soltero, no tuvo tanta suerte.

Ringo luchó con sus mejores armas, chillando y moviéndose a los pies del detective presa de la emoción; para luego saltar al sofá y volver a los pies de su dueño a repetir el proceso.

\- Lo siento Myc, pero nombré a Lassie esta mañana antes de irme y es su favorito. Solo es una película, 2 horas... ¿No podrías hacer el sacrificio y acurrucarte con nosotros?

Mycroft frunció el entrecejo, pero asintió, dejando que el perro se saliese con la suya esta vez. En fin, la sonrisa de Greg bien valía el sacrificio.

Lo vio entonces ir a la cocina con celeridad.

\- ¿Vino, cerveza, refresco?- salió la voz alegre desde la cocina.

Mycroft movió los músculos del cuello para relajarse y tras un suspiro se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá en el que ya se encontraba Ringo acurrucado.

\- Vino, por favor.- contestó antes de volver a pararse y deshacerse del saco, el chaleco y la corbata; para volverse a sentar- Tú allá y yo aquí.- advirtió entonces en voz baja al perro cuando lo vio moverse para acercarse hacia él.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó la voz una vez más.

\- En lo absoluto Gregory.- respondió el hombre lanzando una última mirada de advertencia al animal.

De pronto el olor a pop corn inundó el ambiente y pocos minutos después Greg salía con un tazón de la blanca delicia y papel toalla en una mano, así como una botella pequeña de cerveza y una copa de vino que apenas balanceaba entre los dedos de la otra.

Mycroft se levantó con celeridad para ayudar y en menos de dos minutos todo estaba dispuesto en la pequeña mesa de la sala, frente a la pantalla del televisor y Greg se entre sentó y medio echó entre los dos ocupantes del sofá que supuestamente era de tres cuerpos pero que más parecía de dos y medio; y al instante el perro, quien este día llevaba una pequeña camiseta de algodón (no tiene pelo Myc, usa camiseta en otoño, jumpers en invierno y bloqueador para la calle en verano) se echó sobre el detective inspector, panza arriba y cabeza sobre el regazo del hombre.

Mycroft alzó una ceja interrogante pero no dijo nada al respecto al notar que el hombre ni se inmutó, y más bien tomaba el control remoto para poner por fin el canal con la película que acababa de comenzar.

El deleite en el animal era tan visible y genuino que el Gobierno Británico decidió ceder por completo a su amante esa noche. La relación entre Gregory y Ringo era, después de todo, anterior a la que ellos apenas habían comenzado poco más de medio año atrás, por lo que el entrometido vendría a ser él al final.

El pelirrojo se permitió algunas palomitas (las cuales Greg devoraba con el entusiasmo de un niño) y disfrutó de la copa de vino frío con mesura, entregándose a la trama de la película en el proceso, por lo que no fue hasta mucho después de desaparecido el pop corn que notó la manera en la que Greg delineaba, sin siquiera concentrarse en ello, el rostro del ahora dormido can en su regazo.

\- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó curioso.

\- Delineo su rostro, a Ringo le gusta. Mi abuela lo hacía conmigo y mis hermanos cuando éramos niños.- añadió.

\- Oh- respondió el menor sin saber que más decir.

El silencio reinó por un par de segundos.

\- ¿Te gustaría probar?- susurró Greg de pronto, sorprendiendo al otro.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Delinear tu rostro. Es relajante, te va a gustar.

Mycroft estaba por negarse, pero Greg no lo dejó y despertando al perro lo hizo moverse un poco más para el otro lado, tras lo cual el can se hizo una bolita y volvió a su sueño. A Mycroft no le quedó otra que terminar acomodando la cabeza sobre el regazo de Greg.

\- Esto es ridículo.

\- Shhh... Tú mira la película y relájate, verás que te va a gustar.

Mycroft volvió la vista a la pantalla, completamente escéptico a las palabras de su pareja.

Eso claro, hasta que un dedo pasó por encima de su ceja derecha con alarmante lentitud y la sensación de que una pluma pasaba sobre su piel; para luego dicho dedo ir a la ceja izquierda, delinear los pómulos y a continuación la nariz, y tras ello la boca y el mentón, y subir por el lado izquierdo del rostro hasta delinear con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja e ir a la frente, delineando la línea donde nacía la cabellera roja; para luego iniciar otra vez el proceso completo y volverlo a repetir sin acelerar nunca el ritmo, una y otra vez.

Mycroft se sintió extraño, con los párpados pesados; y sin darse cuenta cayó en un lánguido sopor. Minutos después estaba profundamente dormido.

Greg paró al primer ronquido, emitió una risilla y retomó el proceso. Nadie se podía resistir al delineado de rostro, de eso estaba bastante seguro.

Se decidió entonces a dejar a su amado dormir, pues el cielo sabía que Mycroft lo necesitaba. Y cuando 10 minutos después Ringo se levantó, sacudió y dirigió con hacia la cocina; seguramente para ir a comer algo, tomar agua, pasar por el patio para hacer sus necesidades o quizás todo junto, para luego de unos 10 minutos volver y darle una evaluación canina al panorama, tras lo cual trepó con agilidad sobre el pelirrojo durmiente, estirándose luego cuan largo era (que no era mucho porque Ringo era un perrito mediano a pequeño); pues Mycroft ni siquiera movió una pestaña.

Greg entonces apagó la televisión, se movió con cuidado para ir por unas mantas y de paso aprovechar para ir al baño y ponerse la pijama. Al volver se acomodó como pudo en el pequeño sofá y retomó un rato el delineado del rostro del hombre menor tras taparlo con las mantas. Poco después, también caía presa del sueño.

Al día siguiente Greg se despertó con la espalda algo adolorida, pero tan solo con ver el rostro bien descansado del pelirrojo sintió que todo había valido la pena.

Y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír cuando su novio se introdujo a sí mismo en la siguiente noche de película de Greg y Ringo.

Con todo ello, fue bastante lógico que al decidir mudarse juntos, un sofá de mayor tamaño y más cómodo fuese adquirido, ya que Mycroft tenía por regla que la cama quedase fuera del territorio del perro de la pequeña familia, y Greg no creía en la televisión en la habitación. Él mismo había utilizado el aparato como excusa en más de una ocasión durante su fallido matrimonio para no arreglar los problemas entre su ex esposa y él, y entre eso y mucho más, el divorcio fue el resultado. Así que gracias, pero no gracias.

Y así llegamos al presente, con Greg volteando la olla de pop corn recién preparado en el bol y llevándolo todo a la sala, a donde por fin Mycroft se apersonaba con premura.

\- Lo siento tanto, fue una llamada que no pude evitar Gregory, y créeme que lo intenté.

Greg sonrió ante aquello.

\- No importa.- respondió besando los labios de su pareja de vida- Hola.

\- Buenas noches.- fue la respuesta de Mycroft, quien pronto se dirigió a la cocina- Ve a ponerte la pijama, yo termino aquí.

Por supuesto que Mycroft ya vestía su pijama, que había mutado con el tiempo de los finos juegos de seda de dos piezas a las camisetas viejas de Greg y unos pantalones de franela bastante cómodos.

El detective inspector no se hizo de rogar, sabiendo que al regresar tendria a su pareja y al ahora bastante mayor perro de ambos, echados en el sofá, esperándolo para iniciar la película.

Sonrió apurando el paso. Casi no podía esperar para empezar a delinear sus rostros.

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hello everyone! Aquí traigo, bastante tarde, el fic 5/6 del reto de San Valentín 2017, pero dicen por allí mejor tarde que nunca. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado.

El perro peruano sin pelo o Viringo, como muchos conocen a la raza en el Perú, es efectivamente un perro bastante desnudo, y bastante caliente. Abrazar uno equivale a abrazar un pequeño calefactor dispuesto a darte besos al menor descuido. Algunas personas dicen que el calor que exudan sirve para curar enfermedades pues las absorben y también ayudan a relajar a la gente. Creo lo último, pues al ser hornitos deben relajar bastante, pero dudo que puedan absorber las enfermedades; más bien estoy segura que es esa magia que rodea a todos los animales que hacen sentir mejor a sus dueños. Y si, adoro a los perros sin pelo, son unas ratitas adorables y bastante abrazables.

Para los que se pregunten de donde saqué la idea del delineado, mi abuela y mi madre nos delineaban los rostros a mi hermano y a mí para dormirnos cuando éramos pequeños, la sensación es deliciosa. Yo lo hago con mi perra (que hasta pide más) y mis gatos (los que se dejan), y se asegura el 100% de efectividad a la hora de que el ser vivo al que se suministra el delineado caiga dormido a los pocos minutos.

Eso es todo. Con suerte estoy subiendo pronto el siguiente oneshot del reto, o por lo menos eso espero. Mil gracias a todos aquellos que siempre me dejan comentarios (que me hacen muy pero muy feliz y me animan al leerlos) y kudos y likes.

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
